Etre toi pour mieux te connaître
by Kaleyna
Summary: [JPLE]Mots clé: filtre...erreur...James et Lily coincés dans le corps de l'autre... venez lire ! fiction à deux chapitres.


_**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi –à part l'histoire- mais à JK Rowling.**_

_** Pour l'anniversaire de ninouche, 21 ans, ça se fête !!**_

_**BON ANNIVERSAIRE /b /i **_

Je vous averti, c'est assez décalé comme truc, mais c'est elle qui a voulu, donc elle endosse l'entière responsabilité !!!

PS : C'était normalement un One-Shot à la base mais j'ai décidé de le diviser en plusieurs parties, je ne sais pas encore en combien mais la fic ne devrait pas contenir au de là de trois chapitres, ce sera peut-être même un simple Two-Shot.

**Etre toi pour mieux te connaître**

_Partie I_

- Ne fais pas cette tête, vieux, elle finira bien par succomber un jour !

James marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mine déconfite, joue rougie par la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Je lui ai juste demandé si c'était vrai qu'elle était vierge, pas de quoi gifler enfin !

Sirius fit une grimace.

- Je ne pense pas que nous, les mecs, pouvons demander ce genre de choses aux filles.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda James, éberlué.

- Va savoir ! C'est ça le secret des femmes, vieux, fit Sirius, expert.

- Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, tu crois ?

- Que tu le fasses ou non, elle t'enverra paître alors…

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Patmol.

- Ouais…sauf que toi, tu as tout tenté, et tu n'as toujours rien !

James soupira d'impuissance. Que les femmes pouvaient être compliquées ! Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait présenter ses excuses –aussi minables soient-elles- à Lily car en y réfléchissant bien, il avait _peut-être_ manqué de tact.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver l'élue de son cœur, Sirius le prit par le bras.

- Tu auras peut-être besoin de ça.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? s'étonna James, examinant la minuscule fiole.

- Disons que tu seras une fois pour toute fixé sur ses sentiments après ça…

- Sirius, je ne ferai jamais boire un de tes trucs bidon à Lily !!

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas honnête !

- Bon, bon ! D'accord ! fit Sirius, mains à hauteur du visage. Mais après, ne viens pas pleurer chez moi.

Si James était au début catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que Lily boive cette sorte de potion, maintenant il hésitait. Il connaissait cette potion, elle permettait à celle qui la buvait de montrer ses vrais sentiments. Seul inconvénient : après avoir bu le contenu de la fiole, Lily devait regarder en tout premier James et là, enfin, la vérité éclaterait…

- Et si elle me hait vraiment ?

Sirius sourit et mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Fais-moi confiance.

James regarda Sirius avec une profonde reconnaissance, il arrivait toujours à réanimer cette lueur qui avait tendance à s'éteindre lorsqu'une jolie rousse se montrait désagréable avec lui. Et il lui en était éternellement redevable.

oOoOoOoOo

James avait pris la carte des Maraudeurs à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, fiole en poche. Il chercha des yeux le petit point indiquant « Evans » et ne fut pas surpris en découvrant qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque. James jubilait, il avait un plan.

Il connaissait par cœur les habitudes de Lily et lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque, elle y restait souvent très longtemps.

Arrivé à destination, il ne lui fallut même pas cinq secondes pour la trouver. D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea vers elle, confiant. Il était à présent juste en face d'elle.

Sentant une présence, Lily leva les yeux vers l'inconnu et soupira de lassitude lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de James. Niant à merveille le jeune homme à lunettes Lily reprit sa lecture.

- Lily ?

Ladite Lily soupira et ferma brutalement son livre avant de se lever.

- Quoi encore ?

James la dépassait d'une tête.

- Je…je voulais m'excuser pour…tu sais…pour tout à l'heure.

- Excuses pas acceptées, autre chose ?

James était confus. Sa gorge devint extrêmement sèche et il sentit une désagréable sensation de honte et de ridicule se propager en lui.

En venant vers elle, il s'était dit que finalement, il n'appliquerait pas la méthode de Sirius mais après l'humiliation qu'il venait d'encaisser, un désir diabolique lui disait d'avoir recourt à cette fiole. Il devait à présent absolument savoir si Lily jouait la comédie ou si elle le détestait réellement. Il la regarda, elle s'était assise et remise à sa passionnante lecture.

- Lily, pourquoi le bas de ta robe est-elle déchirée ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais regarde, là, désigna-t-il du doigt.

Lily s'abaissa légèrement afin de vérifier les dires de cet imbécile de Potter alors que celui-ci, ni vu, ni connu, versa le liquide transparent dans le verre de Lily.

- Vraiment, Potter, je me demande à quoi servent tes lunettes ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais partir, cela me ferait des vacances !

A cette parole, James s'exécuta, il alla s'installer à une table, face à Lily, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes.

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Lily n'avait pas touché à son verre. James commençait à désespérer, il avait fait semblant de lire durant tout ce temps. En plus, il commençait à s'ennuyer, il ne restait presque plus personne dans la pièce. Intérieurement, il pestait contre Sirius qui lui avait mis une telle idée dans la tête et contre Lily aussi, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à ne pas vider ce fichu verre d'eau ? Mais, soudain, il la vit prendre son verre et c'était comme si tout se passait au ralentit. Lorsque enfin elle posa ses lèvres sur le bord du verre, James eut une bouffée de chaleur et se rua sur Lily afin d'être sûr qu'il serait le premier à croiser son regard. Et ce fut le cas. Lily le regarda, d'abord surprise puis intensément. En cet instant, James était persuadé qu'elle irait se ruer dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer mais quelque chose d'autre se produisit…une sensation étrange l'envahit, doucement ses yeux commencèrent à rouler sur leur orbite et puis, plus rien, le néant, il s'était évanoui.

oOoOoOoOo

James était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, ses camarades étaient très inquiets. Que s'était-il passé ? Après une heure d'absence, Sirius avait trouvé anormal que son ami prenne autant de temps alors il avait été le chercher, les deux Maraudeurs derrière. Et là, ils avaient vu le corps de James gésir au sol.

- Tu lui as donné quoi encore ? demanda Remus, mécontent.

- Mais rien ! C'était à Lily…et puis même, ça n'a rien à voir ! L'effet de la potion était juste d'extérioriser les sentiments les plus refoulés et non de s'évanouir! Je ne comprends pas, vraiment … On aurait dû les transporter chez Madame Pomfresh ! fit Peter qui, selon Remus, avait raison.

- Non ! Réfléchissez ! Elle aurait compris pour la potion et, à moins que votre mémoire vous fasse soudain défaut, je vous rappelle qu'utiliser des filtres est interdit à Poudlard !!

- Il se réveille !

En effet, James battit doucement des paupières, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Puis, pour une raison totalement inconnue, James poussa un cri d'horreur. Il se leva brutalement, regard totalement déboussolé.

- James ! Calme-toi, c'est nous ! fit Sirius.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le rassurer car James se mit à courir vers la salle de bain.

- Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

- Peut-être que ta tête lui a fait peur ? fit Remus.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, ils entendirent à nouveau James hurler d'horreur mais cette fois-ci son cri se fut beaucoup plus aigu.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? Qui suis-je ? beugla-t-il, paniqué, prenant le col de Sirius. Il le secouait violemment. Réponds !! Qui suis-je ??

- Mais, arrête tes conneries, vieux ! Et lâche-moi, bon sang !!! Tu es James, quelle question !

Soudain, ledit James ouvrit grands les yeux, examina ses mains, ses jambes, il vérifia même son entrejambe !

-James ! Fais ça quand on n'est pas là enfin ! s'exclama Sirius, écoeuré.

- Je ne suis pas James !!!!!

Et il courut, hors du dortoir.

- Mais où va-t-il ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!!

oOoOoOoOo

- Lily ? Réveille-toi !

- Tu crois que c'est grave Sara ?

- Je… je n'espère pas, Jen.

- C'est à cause de ce Potter ! Oh, il va m'entendre celui-là !!

- Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû laisser James, tout seul, inconscient ! On aurait dû le ramener aussi…

- Chut, je crois qu'elle se réveille !

Lily se réveilla et sourit de toutes ces dents en voyant Jennifer et Sara. Mais quelque chose clochait dans ce sourire…Etait-il…séducteur ?!

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Sara, inquiète.

- Tu n'as rien de cassé j'espère ? On s'est tellement inquiétée pour toi, tu sais !

- Lily se leva doucement, sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je veux dire…tu a l'air…bizarre, fit Jennifer.

- Je vais très b…

Mais Lily s'arrêta net. Ses traits exprimaient clairement la confusion. D'une vitesse incroyable, elle se leva, examinant son corps, mettant avec horreur ses mains sur ses seins.

- C'est….c'est quoi ça !!!!!! hurla-t-elle.

- Sara et Jennifer échangèrent des regards perplexes.

- Lil'…ce sont tes…enfin…tes seins !

- Lil' ? Seins ? Moi ? Pourquoi ai-je cette voix ?

- Sara, va vite appeler Madame Pomfresh, je crois qu'elle a subi un traumatisme crânien !

- NON ! Reste là !! hurla Lily.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne suis PAS Lily, vous comprenez ? Je suis James !!

- Lily, je ne sais pas ce que ce Potter t'a fait mais crois-moi, nous allons…

- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout !! c'est moi James, je vous dis ! Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ??

- Lil', intervint Jennifer, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu devrais peut-être te repo…

- JE VAIS TRES BIEN !! Je dois absolument voir les Maraudeurs !!

- Mais …..

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie, laissant ses deux amies dans l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension la plus totale.

oOoOoOoOo

James marchait à grand pas, mine furieuse. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage, riant à gorge déployée de sa soudaine marche « féminisée ».

« Il va m'entendre celui-là !! Si je l'attrape, je l'étripe à coup sûr !! » pensa Lily enfermée dans le corps masculin de James.

Alors qu'elle fulminait encore et toujours, son corps –ou celui de James- percuta rudement celui d'une autre personne. Lily laissa échapper un juron.

« Cette voix…je ne m'habituerai jamais ! » se disait-elle.

- Lily ?

Ladite Lily leva son regard et quelle fut sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle se vit, debout, face à elle-même. Habitant dans le corps de James, cela lui fit bizarre de se trouver plus grande de taille que son propre corps.

James, quant à lui, détestait cette situation, c'était très humiliant de se retrouver dans la peau d'une fille…surtout en sachant que Lily le regardait d'une tête plus haut !

- Je suis si petite que ça ? fit la voix de James.

Lily se traita d'idiote, elle était dans le corps de James et voilà la seule phrase qu'elle prononçait ! Il n'était tout de même pas possible que la stupidité de James l'atteigne, elle, qui était dans son corps ?

- Je veux retrouver mon corps ! fit la voix de Lily.

James se tut. Merlin qu'il était humiliant de parler avec une voix de fille ! Cela lui enlevait toute virilité ! Et Dieu sait à quel point il tenait à sa fierté masculine !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à le vouloir, je te signale ! fit la voix de James.

Lily haïssait entendre la voix de James à travers ses propres paroles.

- Tout est de ta faute, fit Lily, rageuse. Et je te préviens, si tu oses toucher MON corps avec MES mains, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, Potter ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !!

- Tu crois que ça m'enchante de ne plus avoir mon…ma…ce qui relie directement à ma virilité !

Lily comprit l'allusion et se sentit rougir. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le corps de James, elle avait aussi des…Merlin ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle aille au toilette !

- Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? fit Lily, mains sur le front.

- Lily, peut-être que…enfin…il se peut que ce soit à cause de moi, finalement…

Lily baissa la tête et regarda James de manière haineuse. James, quant à lui, fut très étonné de voir que, par un simple regard, il pouvait vraiment faire peur !

- Je voulais m'excuser et puis Sirius m'a parlé de ce filtre…celui qui oblige à la personne qui le boit de dévoiler tous ses sentiments les plus refoulés…

Lily serra des dents.

- Vous et vos idées tellement…argh ! Je vous hais ! hurla la voix masculine de James.

James, qui ne s'était jamais réellement énervé contre quelqu'un, fut surpris que sa voix puisse crier d'une telle manière.

- Je…je suis vraiment désolé Lily ! Sirius s'est sûrement trompé dans la préparation du filtre…

- Tu es tout le temps désolé ! J'en ai marre de toi et de tes conneries ! Va au diable ! Tu as intérêt à me trouver le plus vite possible le remède Potter car je ne compte pas supporter d'être dans ton corps durant plus d'une heure !

- Mais Lily, comment veux-tu que je trouve le moyen de nous sortir de là ?

- JE M'EN FICHE !

- Mais…

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller chez Madame Pomfresh, elle saura m'aider, elle !

- NON ! s'il te plaît ! Si jamais le fait qu'on fabrique des filtres se fait savoir, on risque d'être exclu de Poudlard !

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant Potter !

Un silence d'imposa. Malgré ses paroles, Lily ne comptait pas aller à l'infirmerie, même si Potter l'insupportait et que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il venait d'engendrer, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'exclusion des Maraudeurs sur la conscience. C'est pourquoi, elle capitula au plus grand soulagement de James.

- Merci Lily, souffla-t-il.

- Tais-toi. Vu que je suis condamnée à rester dans cet état encore pour un petit temps, j'exige que tu ne te sépares pas de moi.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily.

- Pas de ce sourire pervers sur MES lèvres ! Ravale ce sourire ! C'est juste pour m'assurer que tu ne feras rien de répugnant avec mon corps !

- Tu sous-entends quoi par là ?

- Tu le sais très bien !!

- Non, je ne le sais pas, explique, fit James, les bras croisés.

Lily hésita, devait-elle réellement le dire ?

- Je sous-entends par là qu'au cas où tu voudrais toucher mes seins ou mes fesses, tu ne le pourras pas vu que je serai toujours derrière toi pour bien m'assurer que tu laisses mon corps tranquille !

- Je devrais plutôt te dire ça à toi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne manqueras pas une occasion de me toucher les abdos ou les pectoraux !

- Parce que t'en as ? fit Lily.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, dit James, coquin.

- Potter, arrête de faire subir à ma voix une intonation séductrice, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette torture est efficace.

oOoOoOoOo

« Si jamais les trois autres comprennent ce qu'il se trame, je subirai des moqueries jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, non, ils ne doivent pas savoir, surtout pas…. »

- Lily, je…

- Potter, tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas moi que tu entends mais ta voix.

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !

- Il faut que personne ne soit au courant ! Tu comprends ?

- QUOI ! Hors de question ! Jamais on saura s'en sortir tout seuls !

- Pitié, Lily, supplia-t-il, on fera des recherches à la bibliothèque jour et nuit s'il le faut !

Lily ne répondit pas. Il était vrai qu'elle non plus ne désirait que cet incident fasse la une des journaux poudlariens à cause de cette Rita Skeeter. Après mûre réflexion, elle décida donc de garder le silence.

- On a intérêt à se sortir de là au plus vite…fit Lily.

La cloche sonna. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Une boule douloureuse fit son apparition dans le creux du ventre de James. Lily stressait.

Nerveux, ils se dirigèrent vers le cachot pour commencer leur premier cours de la matinée : le cours de Potion.

Instinctivement, James se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs mais un raclement de gorge le fit stopper. James se retourna et lorsqu'il vit son propre corps lui faire de gros yeux, il se souvint…il devait rejoindre Sara et Jennifer tandis que Lily devait se rendre auprès des Maraudeurs.

- James ! Te voilà enfin !

Lily s'efforça de garder le sourire, le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des habitudes de James.

- Ah, euh oui…ça va mec, ça gaze ? Belle vie ? Et si on causait Quidditch ? Tope-là ! Ahahah…

Sirius, Remus et Peter regardèrent James avec des yeux ronds. Jamais James ne parlait ainsi ! Que lui arrivait-il ?

- James, tu te sens bien ? demanda Remus, s'approchant de son ami.

- Qui, moi ? Ah ah Rem-Rem, tu me connais, hein !

James lui fit une accolade suivie d'un clin d'œil.

En voyant la tête qu'affichait les Maraudeurs, Lily se dit que peut-être elle exagérait un peu…Elle pensait réellement que les garçons parlaient comme ça entre eux !

- Lily, tu as dit quelque chose de très étrange ! Tu nous as dit que tu étais James tout à l'heure…

- Ah oui…hihi, je blaguais évidemment ! Vous me connaissez ! Je raffole tellement de James que parfois il m'arrive de me prendre pour lui ! hihihi !!!

Sara et Jennifer regardèrent Lily de manière ahurie, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Lily se mettait-elle à parler comme une pimbêche écervelée ? Et depuis quand Lily était-elle folle de James ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? questionna Jennifer, sceptique.

- Bien sûr !! Quelle magnifique journée ! Oh, et si on se racontait les derniers potins ?

- Lily…tu hais les potins ! s'indigna Sara, comme tu hais Potter ! Et tu ne parles pas comme ça d'habitude !

Là, James était calé. Il faisait son possible pour paraître le plus féminisé possible ! Il mettait même ses mains sur ses hanches c'était pour dire !

- Primo, je ne hais pas Potter, Deusio, j'adore les potins, tierso….

- Tierso ? fit Jennifer.

- Tierso…le cours commence !

James se précipita vers un banc, et souffla. Il n'y arriverait jamais !

Le cours avait commencé depuis trente minutes et James était désespéré…Lily bousillait sa réputation…elle n'arrêtait pas de lever le doigt !!!!

- James, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tais-toi Bl…Sirius, je suis le cours.

- Mais…

- Oh ! Moi, moi !!! Je connais la réponse !!

Tous les Gryffondorétaient choqués tandis que les Serpentard étaient pliés en quatre. Il était très amusant de voir un James lever le doigt sans arrêt, être excité en déballant une réponse de cinq minutes et de le voir croiser des jambes de manière plus que féminin.

Si les Gryffondor étaient choqués par l'attitude de James, ils l'étaient autant pour Lily ! Elle était presque en train de dormir et ne participait aucunement au cours !

- C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est un cauchemar ! James est devenu…sérieux ! fit Sirius à Remus, paniqué.

La fin du cours sonna. Lily fut la première à quitter la salle en prenant James de force.

- Tu me fais honte !! N'oublie pas que tu es dans MON corps ! Ma réputation est entre tes mains ! Enfin...mes mains…

James soupira, cette situation devenait vraiment infernale !!

- Je fais mon possible figure-toi ! Mais j'y peux rien ! J'ai du mal à contrôler ma vraie nature ! Et toi aussi à ce que je vois ! C'était presque si tu dormais sur ton banc ! J'ai aussi une réputation à tenir je te signale !

Et elle s'en alla, mine furieuse.

James soupira, la journée s'annonçait longue et pénible….

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !


End file.
